


Two Suns Rising

by punknerdmusings



Series: Blowing Out Flames [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar Zuko (Avatar), Canon is my bitch fyi, Gen, Good Dad Ozai, I am making that a thing goddamnit, I'll add shit as it becomes relevant, Katara is not, Sokka is a waterbender, The airbenders are the bad guys and the firebenders were their target
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punknerdmusings/pseuds/punknerdmusings
Summary: When a waterbender and his sister find two firebenders in an iceberg, they realized the Avatar cycle hadn't been broken after all. And really, all Zuko wants is someone to help his dad live. The war will come after. And trust him, the airbenders will pay.
Relationships: Ozai & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Blowing Out Flames [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031196
Comments: 20
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

Sokka carefully guided the boat, his sister’s spear at the ready. Their kayak cut between the floating ice, Sokka pushing away whatever came too close. They typically hunted like this, him pushing the boat and her waiting to strike.

He wasn’t quite sure how him and Katara ended up on the ice. He had lost control against the stronger current, and now they were stranded.

“Nice going, idiot. You and your waterbending.” Katara lifted her arm off him with a sigh before helping him stand. “Can you get us back?”

“Yeah, probably.” Sokka brushed snow off his coat, before preparing to form an ice bridge back home. He’s then thrown back to the ice with a groan as a giant iceberg surfaced, and he groans as he stands up again.

The iceberg was unlike any iceberg he had ever seen. It seemed to swirl around, interlocking, and... 

Katara was shouting about people being trapped in there as she hopped across the broken bits of ice floating in between them and the iceberg, and Sokka had no choice but to follow, freezing a slightly more stable path as he followed. By the time he got there, his sister was swinging her club into the ice, breaking open the sphere with a rush of warm air, and Sokka put a protective arm around Katara.

A boy stood up at the edge of what used to be the edge of a wall, the left side of his face scarred, tattoos of some strange creature showing on his hands, glowing a bright blue. His slitted eyes were just as bright until it all dimmed, and the boy in the iceberg collapsed with a groan.

Sokka grabbed Katara’s spear off her back and poked the unscarred side of his head until Katara swatted it away, peeking in at the two other figures in the crater left behind. Some sort of long, thin… Creature, and an adult, with black hair pulled in the same style this random person’s was, the same tattoos, similar clothing. Too thin for the South Pole. There was some sort of golden decoration in the adult’s hair, as blood slowly stained the ice beneath him.

Blood. Sokka realized he was hurt as the mystery teen groaned, waking up. “Who... Who are you?”

“Better question is who are you, buddy?” Sokka rolled the man onto his back, noting in the back of his mind the similarities between him and the teen, the long beard the man wore stirring something back there too. Something he had thought when he saw the scar on-

“Zuko. Crown Prince of the Fire Nation.”

Fire Nation. The savages who the airbenders supposedly saved them from, before the comet could arrive.

Sokka stepped back from whoever the man was and got into a defensive stance.

“If you’re really from the Fire Nation, why are you here?”

“I was escaping the airbenders and taking my father to be healed. Listen, you don’t need to trust me, you can take me prisoner for all I care. Just help my father. Please.”

“And why should we trust you?”

Sokka watched Zuko take a deep breath. “Because I’m the Avatar.”

“The Avatar has been missing for a hundred years. Although if you are Zuko, it lines up. He disappeared the night the palace was attacked. Gran-Gran told me the story.” Katara oh-so-helpfully chimed in.

“Wh-what?” Zuko turned to her. “No. That’s impossible. It can’t have been that long.”

Sokka took the opportunity to freeze Zuko in ice, who whipped his head around again.

“Please, you have to help my father. Konak was from here, and if you’re a waterbender, you might be able to help.”

“Newsflash, Your Majesty, all the waterbenders in the Southern Tribe are gone. And my mother couldn’t heal.”

Zuko paled even more than his already-pasty coloring. “No.”

“Yes. All because your people were going to attack.”

“What? We had no such plans. We were more pacifisitic than those monks.”

“Then why did the airbenders have to stop you, huh?”

“I don’t know! All I know is that I saw this war brewing for sixteen years. And I guess it’s up to me to stop it, now.”

Zuko’s eyes had changed from desperate to determined, and they melted back in an instant. “But I can’t do it without my father. Please.”

Sokka left him for a few more moments before he melted the ice around Zuko, not bothering to keep the so-called Avatar dry. “Either of you hurt my tribe, I kill both of you.”

“Understood.” And Zuko lifted his father up onto the stirring creature, mounting himself. “Druk’s too tired to fly, but he can swim.”

“I can get my sister and myself back just fine, thanks.” Sokka froze the water and started walking, letting the long thing that he now remembered was a dragon, they never came this far south, swim after them, ignoring how steam rose off of Zuko’s clothes. Too bad he couldn’t rely on hypothermia to kill them off.

****

**********

Zuko was grateful that the waterbender whose name he still hadn’t caught had decided not to kill him as he dried his clothes and warmed his father. Druk swam a decent way behind them as they crossed the water, not wanting to send the two figures into the water, and only caught up enough for Zuko to try talking once they were on the main expanse of ice.

“I never got your name.”

“Don’t answer that.”

The girl sighed and presumably rolled her eyes as she looked back at Zuko. “I’m Katara, the grouch is Sokka.”

“I am not a grouch, and why do you always have to do the opposite of what I say?”

“Because I don’t particularly think him knowing our names will aid him in killing us, Sokka.”

Sokka just sighed, trekking onwards. 

Zuko decided that conversation could wait.

It was silent as they arrived in the village. Zuko elected to leave Druk outside the main portion, carrying his father in his arms as Katara led him to a hut that was slightly bigger than all the others. She tossed her weapons to the side as she called out, Sokka directing Zuko to set Ozai down on some furs near the fire.

“Gran-Gran, we found something. And one of them needs help.”

An old woman stepped out from another portion of the igloo, smiling kindly at Zuko. She reminded him of Uncle Iroh, or Azulon. “What do we have here?”

“Uh. My name’s Zuko. Can you help my father?”

She nodded, settling next to Ozai. “And where do you come from, young man?”

Zuko’s voice is quiet. “That’s a long story.”

“Treating this wound will take a long time.”

“I’m from the Fire Nation.”

She nodded, as if she expected it. “And how did you make it all the way down here?”

“Flew on my dragon. And I think I was frozen for a long time. I didn’t mean to.”

“I think it’s exactly what the world needed, my dear.”

Zuko watched as the three Water Tribe members helped his father, acting as an extra set of hands when necessary. All too soon, Katara’s Gran-Gran is draping another fur over his shoulders.

“You should sleep. He will be alright.”

Zuko shook his head, his chi still buzzing. “Can’t. Sun’s still up.”

“The sun will stay up for another few weeks. You, however, cannot.”

“Tied to Agni. Can’t sleep.” He yawned even as he spoke.

“Just try.”

In the end, they were both right. Zuko never really got more than a light catnap, but he wasn’t exactly awake, either. And the next morning, when Ozai woke with a groan, Zuko jolted up from where he was sprawled in front of the fire.

“Father.” Zuko hugged Ozai, who winced but hugged back.

“Zuko... What happened?”

“Airbenders attacked the palace. Hurt you. Uncle Iroh, Mother, and Azula helped throw them off our scent. We crashed, and I don’t know how, but it’s a hundred years later.” Zuko’s grip tightened. They both knew what that meant.

“So the world thinks the Avatar is dead.”

Zuko nodded. “We have to stop the war.”

“We will. But I have a feeling doing it right this second might not be the best idea.”

“You need to heal. And I should probably learn more than just firebending. But we need to stop the war.”

Ozai nodded. “That we do.”

****

**********

They spent the next few days in the village, letting Ozai recover from the airbender’s parting gift. Gran-Gran caught them up on the state of the world from what had changed to one hundred years prior. At some point, Sokka threw them coats without looking at them, and Zuko wrapped the warmth around himself gratefully. Zuko practiced firebending when everyone else was asleep, unable to with the sun hovering just above the horizon, and during the day he watched Sokka waterbend, tried to copy some of the forms.

Sokka didn’t like Zuko hanging around him. Claiming to be a prince. Clearly the dude had midnight sun madness, even if he was the first firebender seen since the Dragon of the North had died back in the early years of the war. And he especially didn’t like the dude trying to copy his waterbending.

“If you’re the Avatar, shouldn’t you be learning air after fire?”

“I’m not touching that element.”

“And why not?”

“Because it slaughtered my people.”

Sokka scowled and pulled the ice underneath Zuko’s feet to get him to fall before walking off to find a better, more private place to practice.

****

**********

Zuko started making plans to leave when Ozai was able to walk around a little. The less time they spent in the Southern Water Tribe, the better it was. He could tell that the farther Ozai ventured from the fire, the harder it was to breathe for his father. Katara found out about these plans and bothered him until he agreed to let her come, and that got them saddled with Sokka too.

The waterbender would never admit it, but Zuko could see there was something he wanted. Something he could use Zuko to get. So they made plans, Gran-Gran making sure Ozai took care of her grandchildren while they were with him.

And not that far away, an airbender spotted a dragon outside a village of the Southern Water Tribe.


	2. Chapter 2

It was two days before they planned to leave that the winds whipped up and three airbenders landed in the village center. The village people disappeared inside their igloos, terrified of another raid, and Zuko took up a defensive position next to Katara. Ozai just stood back, knowing he’d be all but useless in a fight. Sokka hung back too, next to Ozai with a scowl, not wanting to reveal his waterbender status. 

The airbender at the head bison jumped off it, a smirk dancing across his face. The bison’s armor reminded Zuko of an unpleasant diplomatic trip when he was a kid, and even the airbenders themselves had leather armor molded to fit their bodies.

“Firebenders.” The head monk strided forward, looking around like he owned the place. “Where have you been keeping them, Katara? One of them has to be the returning Avatar.”

“Leave our village alone!” Katara shouted, and Zuko narrowed his eyes. He had a feeling this was personal. 

“Oh, Katara. I’m just here for the Avatar. So give him to me.” He spun wind around himself as easily as breathing before turning to Zuko and Ozai, bowing derisively. “I am Aang. I had heard two royal firebenders escaped. I just wonder how you two survived. Are you perhaps their sons and grandsons?”

“Enough talk. Leave.” Katara snarled, her spear leveled at Aang, who just smirked more. She yelled, going for Aang and engaging him in a fight where Zuko could see Aang was just playing with the girl. Zuko stepped in, flames swirling to eat up Aang’s wind, defending Katara. And that’s when Aang’s backup jumped down, targeting Zuko and Ozai. Each of them fought their own airbender as best they could, master against master, but Ozai went down fast with a cry of pain, blood staining his bandages. Zuko shouted, only getting a punch to the jaw for his troubles as his world began to spin. But the pain was nothing compared to his face, but he still couldn’t get up, the world rocking beneath his hands and feet.

“Dad!” The airbender dragged Ozai up, who grunted in pain. Zuko could see that he was barely standing. This couldn’t be happening.

“I have the Avatar.” It was the one holding Ozai. He was wrong, he was wrong, Zuko was the Avatar. He was wrong, and they were dragging his father off and were those metal chains? No. This couldn’t happen. This couldn’t happen, not now, not ever. 

Zuko couldn’t let this happen. He staggered up, remembering a move Sokka had used on him once, and pulled the ice in desperation. He wasn’t even sure if it worked, but.

But the airbender holding his dad fell with a yell, landing on his back and gasping with the impact. Ozai staggered free, holding his chest. Sokka pulled him back to relative safety, his scowl turning to Ozai’s bloody bandages. Zuko felt a little of the tension relax, only to return as he turned to Aang.

“He’s not the Avatar. I am.” Zuko’s breath rattled in and out of his chest, please let them believe him. His heart pounded as he slid into a firebending stance. “Let him go and take me instead.”

Aang turned. Looked him over. “You can’t be older than I am.”

“I’m the Avatar. Not him.” Zuko tried the move on him, but Aang just jumped up, drifting down with a smirk Zuko was beginning to think was his trademark.

Aang looked him over, at his tattoos. His face. His scar. Those gray eyes lingered over every ridge.

“I guess you fit the description too.” Aang turned to his companions. “Leave the old man! Take this teenager instead.” He walked off, jumping on top of his bison as the remaining airbender encased his hands and feet in casings of metal, completely covering them. He glanced over his shoulder to see Sokka holding his dad up, and a lump formed in his throat. He wasn’t ready for this. He would never be ready for this. Air killed his family, his people. He didn’t want this. He 

“Protect him for me, will you? I’ll figure out a way out of thi-”

A muzzle was slapped over his face, the metal bitingly cold. He shuddered, wishing he could pull it off. Tears sprung into his eyes as his heart ached, his arms getting yanked down and secured to his feet by a short length of chain before he was unceremoniously thrown into the saddle of a bison. He watched for as long as he could until the village, and his father, was just a speck in the distance. He tugged, trying to free himself. 

Aang chuckled, turning and watching Zuko trying to struggle his way out. “Don’t bother. We made those specifically for you royal fire-spitters. Legend has it we even caught the legendary Dragon of the West in chains like those. Muzzle included.”

Zuko wanted to scream. His uncle was the Crown Prince once upon a time, and he deserved more respect that the airbenders would ever give him. Zuko rocked up onto what he could stand on, intending to strangle the smug idiot and then figure out how to get this contraption off of him.

His plan was foiled by a blast of air that nearly knocked him off the back of the bison. He growled behind the mask, only getting smacked with another one.

“Anyways. I heard your grandfather burned you. Must be terrible to have a family, if that’s all you get.”

Zuko thought of surfing. Of swordbending. Of sandcastles and a night he was too young to remember, when his father was nearly killed by the self-serving, arrogant airbenders just for having the Avatar.

“Oh, well. I know nothing about all that anyways.”

Aang did know nothing about family. And Zuko preferred it that way, because his family had his back. So he had theirs. Even if the cost was this great. He could only hope he’d see Druk and his father again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upped the rating as a just in case measure, jus because this is technically more in line with LOK level violence than ATLA's.

When Zuko and Aang arrived at the Southern Air Temple, Aang just threw the chain connecting Zuko’s arms and legs over his shoulder. The links clinked together as Zuko hit Aang’s back with a thud, his face inches from the razor blades on Aang’s glider.

He remembered being here, only about eight years ago to him. Then, he had still hated it, but it was because of the people. Now, he hated the way the temple was built for war. Fortifications to the walls of the buildings, everyone wearing armor, their sparring having grown more and more vicious.

It was jarring going into the center of the temple, like stepping into another world. The monks only wore loose, flowing robes, and children played along the edges and the elders talked. Zuko caught a glimpse into what the Air Nomads could have been, if they had chosen a different path.

He was unceremoniously dumped in front of three monks, wincing as a loose stone dug into his back. Zuko shifted around to look at them, a glare entering his eyes. He couldn’t back down now.

“Look! I caught the Avatar. He can help with the war effort.” Aang ruffled his hair, and Zuko would have burned that hand if he could.

“Hm. He did not come willingly, I assume?”

“Ah, this is just a precaution. Mostly. Watch!” Aang took off his muzzle, and Zuko reacted instantly, breathing fire at all four of them. Maybe he could use this stupidity as a chance to escape.

And then his fire was sapped away as he realized he couldn’t breathe. The oldest of the monks stared him down, hands spinning, as Zuko tried to suck in a breath and failed, at least until the mask was put back on his face.

“You said it was a precaution.”

“Listen, he clearly doesn’t want to be here. So all we have to do is break him!” Aang’s voice was chipper, a wide grin on his face. Zuko felt a chill go down his back.

“The Avatar is the reason we started this war. Now we shall use him to end it.” One of the head monks turned to his captor. “And nobody will come after him?”

“Not at all. All there was in the village was some girl fighter and this one’s dad, apparently.” Aang kicked him, and Zuko growled.

The monks stilled. “How is the Dragon of the East still alive? It was said he was killed in the attack.”

“But a body was never found, just like the Avatar’s. And the power vested in the Avatar is great. I am not surprised he and his father are still alive.” A new voice entered the conversation, and Zuko looked over. Something about this old airbender was familiar, but he couldn’t place it. And it’s not like that one dude his dad was friends with could possibly still be alive. He wondered what his name was. Tanzin? Tinzan? Tenzan?

“I will take over the Avatar’s training. He will learn the ways of the Air Nomads, both physical and spiritual.”

The middle monk of the original three bowed. “As you wish, Master Tenzin. We give the Avatar to you.”

Tenzin.

Zuko couldn’t believe it as Aang cheerily scooped him up again, the world spinning before he slammed into the other teen’s back again, the glider catching the edge of the mask this time. He was carried after Tenzin, getting thrown in a small, windowless cell with Aang taking up a bodyguard position.

“Aang, dear, I think I can handle one measly firebender on my own. Might I remind you who killed the Dragon of the North herself?”

Zuko’s heart stopped. Ozai had been friends with this monk. He didn’t think Tenzin would have hurt them, and Dragon titles are typically for royalty, and his mother couldn’t firebend so this monk had killed his sister. He was going to hurt Zuko, not kill him. But he didn’t doubt that he’d prefer death, trying to turn him to the cause of the Air Nomads.

“Alright, but I’ll be nearby if you need backup.” Aang fluttered off as Tenzin turned and removed the muzzle with a gentle but precise bit of airbending.

And then Zuko was filling the room with fire, if he did it fast enough the monk wouldn’t be able to cry out for help, but the flames were blown away as Tenzin held a finger to his lips, his voice quiet.

“I am a friend, Prince Zuko. I can promise you that.”

“You killed my sister.” HIs voice threatened to shake, his stomach clenched in grief. Azula didn’t deserve to die at the hands of airbenders.

“I did not kill her, merely hid her existence. She died up at the North Pole, after mothering many children. And I will help you escape as well, to honor your uncle.” Tenzin produced a white lotus tile from his sleeve, tucking it securely into Zuko’s shirt. “But we must be quick. You need to get out of the Southern Air Temple and stop my nation, and I must give you all the knowledge you can get on airbending before my time comes.”

Zuko snarled. “I’m not learning air. Not now, not ever. You killed my people.”

Tenzin’s face softened. “I am sorry you feel that way. But you must learn it, Zuko, or you will never be fully realized.”

“I’m not doing it.”

Tenzin heaved a sigh. “Alright. But do not say I did not warn you.” He slipped Zuko’s mask back on as footsteps echoed down the hallway, switching to something about spirits and the Avatar. Once the footsteps were gone, he resumed. “I will get you out when there is an opening, Prince Zuko. Do not lose faith.”

And with that he was gone. Zuko just waited, feeling the sun go down, finally getting some actual sleep.

**********

Ozai had been relieved to find Tenzin still alive, although his friend being an old man made the time loss hit home that much harder. He and the two Water Tribe children were now being escorted as Nomads from another temple up to where Zuko was, and they’d then disguise him as well and make their escape. Druk was waiting as close as was safe, and their backup plan was to scatter and regroup later.

But Ozai didn’t want to leave his son here another day. Running into Tenzin had been a stroke of luck, on their second day of recon, and that had only started the day after Zuko had been taken. He wouldn’t leave his son to the Air Nomads any longer. He couldn’t. So they were as inconspicuous as possible going to Zuko’s cell, not even really all that sneaky. Walking in the open in such clearly hostile territory felt odd, but it was necessary.

He was relieved when nobody challenged them on their way to the cell, where his son was waiting in Air Nomad clothing to hide his face, his hands. They headed out as fast as they could, but nothing went right anymore for him, and he knew it as soon as Aang stepped in their way.

“Tenzin! Have you broken the Avatar yet? I don’t see him among these lovely airbenders.” His eyes linger on Ozai, on Sokka, on Zuko.

“Not yet, Aang. I was just helping these fellow Nomads find another warrior.”

“Another warrior, you say?” Aang’s eyes narrowed as he smirked, sending a blast of air at Zuko. 

Whose only defense was fire.

But Zuko surprised him, instead just leaping over the razor of wind, rolling to his feet.

“Indeed. He is to train at the Northern Temple. He’s not really that good at air, and they might be able to help him more.”

Aang bowed. “Of course, Master Tenzin. I will see you in the morning.”

Ozai breathed a sigh of relief when Aang left, and another when he and the children were in the sky, off to the Northern Water Tribe to find Zuko some support from the waterbenders.

He couldn’t shake the feeling that he might not see Tenzin ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

After two straight days of flying, they set down on a beach. Dragons were becoming more common to see, so hopefully Zuko had thrown them off the trail. It’s not like he could keep Druk flying endlessly anyways.

He watched as Sokka used this as an opportunity to practice waterbending, Katara deciding to take a dip in the peaceful bay they had landed in. Zuko, meanwhile, went through his sword forms, using sticks as stand-ins for the real things that sat next to his dad. Ozai was cooking, keeping the flames at just the right temperature to not over or undercook their meal.

A rustling in the trees made him turn, but he couldn’t catch who they were quick enough before a cloth was thrown around his eyes and rope was tied around his torso, pinning his arms to his side. He was thrown to the ground, Ozai grunting painfully as he landed next to him.

They were carried off and lashed to a pole before their blindfolds were removed, Zuko scowling at the girls in front of him, and an old man in blue.

“Who are you and why did you come to Kyoshi Island?”

“This is Kyoshi Island?”

“Yes, and what’s it to you?”

“I kinda, well, know her I guess?”

The old man rolled his eyes. “Avatar Kyoshi died over a century ago.”

“On the night of my birth. I’m the Avatar.”

The girl next to the old man snorted. “The Avatar was a firebender who died 100 years ago.”

Zuko breathed fire. “That good enough for you?”

She at least had the decency to look like she was re-evaluating her worldview.

“Can you please set us free? I’m not really here to hurt anyone. I’m just letting my team and I rest before moving on.”

The girl stepped forward and released them from the ropes with a practiced swipe of her fans. Zuko instantly went to check Ozai’s bandages before helping him up.

“How’d he get those?”

“Airbender attack. Happened a couple weeks ago… Relatively.”

“Relatively?”

“It’s a long story that involves an iceberg and glowing.”

“Oh.”

Zuko helped his dad up, leading them all back to Druk. The girl called out to them. “You can rest in the village if you like, Avatar.”

Zuko smiled. “The name’s Zuko!”

“Mine’s Suki!”

**********

Once they got settled in town, Zuko went to watch the Kyoshi Warriors fight. He stayed out of their way until one girl made a pretty common error in her stance.

“Feet closer together, gives you more stability.”

“And what would a boy know of fighting?” Suki crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. 

Zuko shrugged. “A lot. Trained under the best swordsman in the Fire Nation for eight years.”

“You still couldn’t match us if you tried. I bet you don’t even know how to use that sword of yours.”

Zuko unsheathed his dao, spinning them apart. “Want to test that theory?”

Suki smirked and took up a space across from him. “Certainly.”

She was fast and fluid, Zuko would give her that. But he could match in speed and grace from his firebending katas, just modifying them to work with the shorter range of his swords. They traded parries and blocks, Suki’s fans ringing against his swords. He waited for his opening, there it was, and struck, easily disarming her left hand. The fan went flying, and he rolled to avoid the swipe of the next one. She was at a disadvantage like this, though, and soon her second fan went flying in the opposite direction as Zuko bowed.

“You fight well. Your island is well-guarded.”

“What? No ‘like a girl’ attached to the end of that?”

Zuko straightened. “My sister was the best firebender I’ve ever seen, except for maybe my father. She was also two years younger than me.”

“So you know that girls are the better fighters!”

Zuko smirked. “And who bested who in that match just now?”

“I was going easy!”

Zuko lifted his swords in a challenge.

“Oh, you’re on.”

They sparred the rest of the day, Zuko winning the majority of them. Suki was scowling every time he reminded her of that fact.

**********

It was near the end of a week there, after Sokka, Katara, and Ozai had all also taken turns getting various levels of beat up by the Kyoshi Warriors, that the air turned cold. Zuko burst into the dojo, panting.

“Airbenders.”

They all mobilized at that, Katara and Ozai loading Druk, Sokka and Zuko getting ready to fight them off so the village wouldn’t get destroyed. Zuko watched the sky as three bison circled overhead, twelve airbenders jumping off and gliding down below. Great blasts of wind sent all the non-fighters into their homes, Zuko sending up fire to try and drive them off.

Soon, they were battling, Zuko just trying to get himself and Sokka to Druk. The airbenders were too evasive for many of his attacks to hit, however, and he had to worry about setting their houses on fire.

Eventually, him, Sokka, and Suki ended up at the edge of town, fighting off one last airbender when Aang lazily spiraled down to land in front of them.

“Hi there, Zuko! Tenzin said you’d given him the slip. Unfortunate for him, we had to dispose of him.” Aang beamed, and Zuko shuddered. The airbenders had killed a man, and Aang was smiling. 

“Leave this village alone, Aang.”

“Why should I do that?”

“Because it’s me you’re after. And I’m leaving now.” He ran at Aang, who startled backwards in surprise, giving Zuko enough of an opening to kick off his shoulder and keep running as the airbender recovered. Sokka took the opportunity to freeze Aang to the ground before sprinting after him, Suki trailing behind them. They arrived safely at Druk, panting as they hauled their way up into the saddle.

Well, two of them did. Suki stayed on the ground.

“Keep practicing with those fans, Ozai. And Sokka?” She swung up to give him a kiss before jumping back down. “We’ll meet again. But for now, I have to protect my people.”

Sokka gently touched his cheek, blushing softly. Zuko grinned and flew Druk up, watching as the airbenders followed him, leaving the village in disarray. Nothing he knew Suki couldn’t rebuild, but still.

He really needed to stop the airbenders, before the war was over on their terms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter word count wise, but I couldn't get this to go for the longest time. I've also been pretty busy with other life things, so that didn't help. But I hope you enjoy all the same!

When the crazy-looking old man inquired Ozai about playing Pai Sho, Ozai just politely declined. Zuko couldn’t blame his dad, he was never one for Pai Sho.

Iroh had been, though. And he had taught Zuko everything he knew.

“I’ll play you.” Zuko sat across for the frail old man, who looked like a breeze could knock him over. Said old man cackled.

“It’s good to see the youth taking an interest in this game, sonny! First move goes to you.”

Zuko considered his options. He knew most, if not all, of the best openings in the game. But one floated to his mind, unbidden, and he placed down the white lotus tile at the center of the board.

The old man blinked. “Why’d you do that?”

“It was my uncle’s favorite opening. He passed away... A while ago.” Zuko’s heart ached like it always did thinking about anyone from his family. He pushed it away, not wanting to reminisce about the past right now.

“Your uncle liked this? Not many still cling to the old ways.”

Zuko shrugged. “He was rather old-fashioned.” 

“Oh?”

“Yeah. He was as fierce as, uh.” Zuko had been about to say ‘fierce as a dragon’, but he wasn’t sure if people said that any more. “As a badgermole.”

The old man narrowed his eyes. Zuko knew he sounded weird with that last statement, and he was just glad the Earth Kingdom clothes he and his father found covered their hands so they weren’t walking around with giant symbols of a long-dead culture that the airbenders were hunting. He just wished he could hide his scar so efficiently as well.

“That must be a phrase from the colonies.” The old man placed a tile, humming. Zuko kept going, trying to strategize.

“What did you say your name was, sonny?”

He didn’t think his name was that infamous yet, just that the firebender Avatar was back.

“My name is Zuko.”

“Uncommon nowadays, that name is. It gets tossed around up in that Northern Water Tribe, though. A long-dead prince of the Fire Nation.”

He hadn’t heard anyone talk about him like that yet. “Oh?”

The old man nodded, cackling a little. “I knew his uncle.”

Zuko felt his heart stop, blood roaring in his ears. “You knew Iroh?”

The old man stopped. “You can’t mean to tell me you’re over one hundred years old. You’d look like me!”

“Well, um. About that name thing.” Zuko swallowed thickly. “I am that prince.”

“Nonsense!”

“How about a demonstration? In private.”

The old man smiled wildly. “Of course, Prince Zuko.” The tone was mocking, and Zuko tried not to let it get to him. “Come to the palace tomorrow! Ask for King Bumi.” And he jumped up, running off, laughing the whole way.

What had Zuko gotten himself into?

**********

It was midmorning when Zuko arrived at the small palace Omashu boasted. He was alone, all the others busy with final supply gathering. He walked up the steps, and was let in with little issue.

He shouldn’t have been so surprised when the old man from before was King Bumi.

“Prince Zuko.” His voice still mocked.

“King Bumi.” He bowed, royalty to royalty, before rising. “You wished to see proof of who I am.”

“That I do! That I do. And no tricks!” He cackled.

Zuko simply raised his hand and lit a flame. Bumi’s eyes lit up. “A firebender! After so many years, firebenders are back in the world.”

“You said you knew my uncle.” Zuko let his flame douse.

“Indeed I did! He and I were great friends, for a time. He viewed me like family.”

“How did you meet?”

Bumi just held up a Pai Sho tile. A white lotus.

“Tenzin gave me one of those.”

“A great master in his own right. A great tragedy to lose him. Oh, and he said to check your bags.”

Zuko felt his heart sink, even through the confusion of why he’d need to check his bags. “I’m sorry.”

Bumi just laughed. “He helped fulfill the purpose of our group, dear boy! We are opposing the war, opposing the airbenders. Taking the place of the Avatar, in secret, for a century. You took your dear sweet time in coming back, after all.”

“I’m probably older than you.”

“Nonsense! I’m 112, nobody is older than me anymore!”

Zuko smirked. “I have you beat by four years. I’m 116.”

Bumi stopped, spluttered, and pointed a crooked finger at Zuko. “Now listen here, you little otter-weasel.”

Zuko just laughed, he could see why Uncle Iroh had liked this one. “Onto a more pressing matter, I suppose. Would you know a master earthbender?”

“Well of course I know one!” Bumi stomped the ground, rising up on a massive pillar of earth. “I’m one!”

“Would you teach me earthbending?”

Bumi cackled. “Not at all, young Avatar. You must learn from a master of neutral jing. While I’m pretty good at it, I know there’s ones out there who are far better.”

Zuko bowed. “And I trust no word of my stay here will reach the airbenders?”

“Of course not, Prince Zuko.” Bumi bowed back. “Safe travels, young one.”

**********

Zuko groaned a little when he checked his supplies. Carefully wrapped, there was a book of airbending forms. At the very least, it was only the back half that was airbending, the front half being the spiritual side of the Avatar.

He settled down and got to studying. Might as well learn all he could from the non-airbending section on the long flights to the North.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I'll work my way into an actual update schedule here soon. I'm away from home and going to be heading back relatively soon, but I will try and have something hammered out by mid-January that keeps both published ATLA fics and the one that I have in the works at a good update pace.

Zuko was reading up on the spirit half of the book Tenzin gave him when he saw the stumps of trees. A massive forest had been cut down, and something in Zuko wanted to land. So he directed Druk down, slipping off the dragon and landing in what used to be a clearing.

“They just chopped the trees down, for what? There wasn’t even any replanting.”

“Guess they needed all that wood for something?” Sokka had hopped off next to him, and was sweeping his gaze over the landscape.

Zuko scowled at the ground. “What good am I as an Avatar if I can’t prevent this?”

“It’s not your fault.”

He shot a glare at Sokka, but before he could retort an old man in brown and green approached.

“Are you travelers?”

“Yeah.” Zuko could see Sokka shifting very subtly into a waterbending stance, and the rustle of clothes let him know his father was ready to fight at a moment’s notice.

“You should move on or come to my village to spend the night. We have a problem with a spirit who likes to steal people.”

“A spirit?” Zuko narrowed his eyes in thought. “Tell me more.”

“A few nights ago, after the forest was cut down, a six-legged black and white spirit started taking people who were caught unawares. His name is Hei Bai.”

“Alright. We’ll visit your village, and see what we can do.” Zuko climbed back up on Druk, Sokka not far behind, and the old man led them to his village. Zuko led Druk to the barn, and climbed up to a roof, sitting and waiting. As sunset approached, he slid back down and walked to the entrance, unsheathed his dao, and spoke.

“Hei Bai? Can we talk?”

He was answered by the spirit appearing in the village and hunting for someone to take. Zuko sighed.

“This village has done nothing to harm you! Please, leave them alone!”

Hei Bai continued to ignore Zuko, instead smashing through a building the residents had moved from for the night.

“Hey!” Zuko sent fire after the spirit, being careful not to hit any of the buildings. “Pay attention to me, you overgrown panda!”

That got its attention, and Zuko was blasted back by a sonic scream. He hit the wall of a nearby building with a grunt, before standing back up and charging Hei Bai. But both him and the spirit were distracted by an arc of lightning coming from another rooftop. The spirit turned towards Ozai, moving far faster than even the lightning, and swiped at him, Ozai jumping back to avoid the blow. Water smacked the spirit then, and Sokka was nearly stomped on when he went in for another blow. And that’s when a hand scooped the waterbender up, running off into what was left of the forest with him.

“Sokka!” Zuko was sprinting after him then, ignoring Ozai’s shouts as he tore after the two, trying to get his friend back. He caught up to Hei Bai, grabbing onto Sokka’s forearm, before being thrown off and hitting a statue. The wind was knocked out of Zuko, and when he looked up again, Hei Bai and Sokka were gone.

**********

Zuko trudged back as the sun was rising, bitter. What kind of an Avatar was he, if he couldn’t even protect those close to him? And what would he tell Katara? That he had let Sokka slip through his fingers?

He was tempted to try and sneak away, and really, only the fact that his dad was most likely with Katara stopped him. So he walked into the building that the villagers were streaming out of, avoiding all of them.

“They’ll be back soon, Katara.” Ozai was sitting next to her, a blanket draped over her shoulders. “Zuko is a capable fighter, and he would never return without your brother.”

They hadn’t noticed him, and Zuko briefly considered running away again. Or at least leaving, and coming back later with the waterbender. He did neither, and sat next to them.

“Katara, I’m so sorry.”

She didn’t even move. Zuko tried again.

“I lost him. I’ll go back out tonight, look for him.”

When she didn’t reply, Zuko turned away, heading out again. It was only when someone passed through him that he realized what had happened. Katara hadn’t reacted because she couldn’t hear him. Somehow, he had gotten dragged into the Spirit World.

He set off to find Sokka, and was only stopped by the dragon that landed in front of him, turning to stare at him pointedly.

“You want to show me something?”

The dragon nodded, and Zuko climbed up. He clung on tight as they flew off.

**********

The dragon took him to Crescent Moon Island, and Zuko felt his heart twist. The island had been home to Roku, the Fire Avatar before him, and Zuko had always wanted to visit. Guess he was getting the opportunity to now.

The dragon landed outside the crumbling temple, and Zuko slid off to wander its halls. He came upon a door, sealed shut, and the dragon phased them through it. Zuko noticed a beam of light to the right of the statue of Roku, and read the calendar.

“You want me to come here, don’t you?”

A nod from the giant lizard.

“I’m guessing on the solstice?”

Another nod.

“That doesn’t help me save my friend.”

All the dragon did was take him back, slamming him full-force into his body. Zuko’s eyes snapped open and he sat up, looking at the statue again.

He glanced at the ground, picked something up, and ran off as the sun started to set again.

Hei Bai tore through the village again, but when Zuko showed the spirit the acorn, he shrank, shifting into a panda and leaving. Bamboo appeared behind him, letting Sokka and the villagers go free.

Once all the reunions were happening, Zuko turned to his group. “We’re going to Crescent Moon Island.”


End file.
